Carnelian Rhapsody
by frazee
Summary: Alex Rider is chosen for a mission he'd rather not accept, but soon discovers he has no choice. With the descision that this will be his last mission, Alex Rider may be right in more sense than one. Chapter 1's just a teaser, please R
1. A Mission Not Accepted

Disclaimer: I do not own, and did not create the Alex Rider series. It all legally belongs to Anthony Horowitz. I do wish I owned Alex Rider however. He kicks major ass.

Information: Set between book four and book five, as I have only recently found out there's a fifth book, and am very, very mad. Because I want to read it. And it better come out in the US soon. Grrrr!

Carnelian Rhapsody

by Frazee

Chapter 1

A Mission Not Accepted

"No. No. I refuse!" Alex screamed. Not another assignment. Never again would MI6 control him. NEVER!

"Alex, you really have no choice." Alan Blunt replied, his face impassive. That was what he was best at it seemed. Being impassive.

"I WON'T GO!" Alex shouted. He had just started going back to school after the incident with Sarov. He had just gotten back to his real life. He couldn't leave so soon!

"Are you shouting at me Alex?" Blunt asked. Alex began to hyperventilate in an attempt to control his anger. He had never been the type of guy to freak out and murder someone, but he was getting there. Boy, was he getting there.

"I. Won't. Go." Alex said flatly. Never again. He didn't even want to be a spy. Why should he? He had almost been killed several times. One time he had nearly been dissected. Everything having to do with the line of business was fatal. And Alex had never once been given a way to defend himself. Martial arts were all well and good, but they didn't stop bullets. He turned around and stormed out of the room. Alan Blunt stared after him. He had expected as much. He always did. But this mission he was needed for, this wouldn't turn out well.

Sabina Pleasure was the type of girl who stood out in crowd. Not because she was ugly, or weird, or even beautiful. Sabina Pleasure was the type of girl who did what she wanted because she wanted to. Of course, it probably didn't help that she was rather pretty. But no, Sabina was the type of girl who stood out in a crowd because she had spirit and a sweet personality. That was how Alex knew her.

"ALEX!" Sabina shouted happily, waving at him from across the beach. Alex waved back.

Alex had met her while posing as a ball boy at Wimbledon. She had been a ball girl. The two seemed to hit it off fairly well and had become slightly... more than friends, you could say. Alex walked across the beach to where Sabina stood, her legs half in the water.

"Where've you been?" she asked. "I've been waiting for over an hour!"

"Sorry. I got stuck doing some extra assignment." Alex lied, referring a school assignment that didn't really exist. (wow... is it just me, or do most of my sentences seem redundant?)

"Ugh. That awful teacher." Sabina groaned. She sighed and then smiled. "Well, would you like to go for a swim with me now that you're here?" she asked. Alex smiled. He actually felt happy, which he hadn't expected, given the fact that just a little while ago he had blown up at the head of MI6.

"I'd love to." he replied. After Alex had changed into his swimming trunks, he walked to the water and dived in, enjoying the cool feeling against his skin, which seemed so often about to killed as of late. It was nice to just relax. Relaxing was really a very good thing. Too bad he didn't get to do it more often.

He surfaced and looked around. The beach was crowded with people. But then, it was a beach. Beaches were always crowded with people. What worried him the most was the fact that he didn't see Sabina. He floated around in the water for a few moments, looking this way and that. Still, he saw no sign of Sabina Pleasure. That wasn't good. Either he was getting paranoid, or something had actually happened to her. Just then he felt a large amount of water splash against the back of his head, and he heard a familiar laugh when he flinched at the force. He turned around to face her with a glare that was meant to be more comical than anything else. Which, it turned out, it was.

"Very funny." he told her. "You realize I'm going to have to get you back for that, don't you?"

"Boohoo. What are you going to do?" she asked, pretending to be afraid. Alex grinned. He swam over and dunked her head under the water for a second. Sabina came back up and gasped, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She reached over to dunk Alex's head, only to have him swim out of reach.

"Alex! Stop!" she laughed, trying to get a hold on him.

"What?" he replied, continually moving before she could get a firm grip on him. The two continued to laugh with Sabina trying to dunk Alex's head under the water, until something actually did hit Alex's head. Sabina burst out in laughter. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sabina replied. While Alex turned to look at whatever had hit him, Sabina snuck up behind him and pushed him straight down into the water. Alex came back up a few seconds later, laughing. "Gotcha." Sabina grinned. Alex just grinned back. He looked around; trying to find what had hit him in the head.

There it was, just floating along the surface of the water, one of those ugly beach balls. Alex sighed and swam over, grabbing a hold of it, and looked around for a sign of who it belonged to.

"That'd be mine!" a voice shouted. Alex looked toward the person. It looked to be a slightly overweight man with a very large, very ugly, had on his head. He didn't seem to be very tall, but then Alex was a good distance out. He looked towards Sabina.

"Oh, go return it. I don't mind." she laughed. Alex began to swim away. "AND COMEND HIM ON HIS EXCELLENT AIM FOR ME!" she shouted. Alex laughed. The man, it turned out, happened to be a man Alex knew. No, not extremely well. But he still knew him!

"Smithers?" the boy asked.

"Alex! How delightful to see you again!" Smithers greeted him. "How've you been?" Alex sighed. He should've expected this.

"I already told Blunt, I'm not going on this mission." he said.

"You realize that he can still have Jack sent out of the country?" Smithers told the boy. Alex glared at the man. "I'm just saying, now's an interesting time to back out!"

"Is there something I can help you with?" Alex asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of busy." As a matter of fact, Smithers had noticed.

"Who's that girl out there? Charming isn't she?" Smithers said.

"Smithers, the point?" Alex asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, I was kind of sent to..."

"Recruit me?" Alex finished the sentence for him. Smithers grinned. Smart boy.

"Yes."

"I already told them no." Alex replied.

"Wait, Alex, just listen." Smithers pleaded.

"I don't want to listen." Alex snapped.

"Is everything okay?" Sabina asked. She swam to Alex's side. Alex sighed.

"Of course. Why?" he asked.

"I thought you were taking a while, so I swam over and I heard you arguing." Sabina said. Alex continued to glare at Smithers. For a few moments that seemed to last an eternity, Alex glared at Smithers.

"Sabina, I'm afraid I have to go." Alex said. He looked over at Sabina apologetically.

"What? Now?" Sabina asked. "Why?"

"It's an emergency. I'm really sorry." Alex said. Before Sabina could protest, Alex rose out of the water and followed Smithers as he walked away. He looked back to see a disappointed Sabina staring after him, walking out of the water. "This better be good." he mumbled.

"A drug bust? You brought me in, for a drug bust?" Alex asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you just get the cops for this?"

"It's a little more complicated than you might think Alex." Smithers replied. "They sell everything. Guns, bombs. Drugs are only a small part of their market. They run everything. Prostitution. Hired killers."

"Why are they sending me?" Alex asked. "Something like this should have an adult on the case! NOT A TEENAGE BOY!"

"You see, that's the problem. All the others we've sent in have been killed. We thought this time, we'd try a different method." Smithers told him.

"A different method? WHAT DIFFERENT METHOD? YOU'RE STILL SENDING A PERSON IN THERE!" Alex replied.

"Our theory is this, all we've been sending in are adult men. Who's going to suspect a teenage boy?" Smithers told him. Alex's jaw dropped at the stupidity of what Smithers had just told him.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that always your theory?" Alex replied. Smithers grinned. He had a point. "I don't want to do it."

"Alex-"

"I don't want to do it. The deal was I listen. I never accepted the mission." Alex snapped. He stood up and began to leave, before stopping suddenly, a few feet from the door. "Why did they send you? Why didn't they send Crawley?" He heard Smithers gasp. Or maybe he was wheezing?

"Suffice it to say, Crawley is... unavailable." Smithers replied. Alex sighed. He didn't like it. Not one bit. "Alex, this is a very important mission."

"So were all the others." Alex snapped. "And I almost died how many times, only to be sent back to school and called away again, against my will."

"This is different." Smithers told him.

"How is this any different?" Alex asked angrily.

"Because this time, someone from MI6 is involved." Smithers said in a tone of voice that Alex couldn't discern.

"What do you mean, involved?" he asked, turning to face Smithers.

"I mean, someone in MI6 has been linked to this operation." Smithers told him.

"Who?" Alex asked. Smithers shook his head.

"We don't know. All we know is, these people run everything underground in all England, and some one from MI6 has been helping them." Smithers told him. Alex struggled to keep his breathing normal.

"How do you know they won't have found out that I've been put on this mission?" Alex asked. Smithers stared at him. Quite seriously, which was unusual for Smithers.

"We don't." Smithers said. That settled it. Alex knew what he would say before he even said it. In fact, Smithers knew it. He could tell by the look of horror on Alex's face. He even joined in when Alex shouted it at him.

"NO WAY!"

Sabina was just heading home the next day after school when something very strange happened.

"Hi um.. Could you help me? I'm trying to find the library." a girl asked. Sabina stared at her. She had an American accent, which meant none at all. It wasn't often you saw someone like that at her school. If fact, she doubted it had ever happened.

"Uh, yeah. It's that way." Sabina said, pointing off to the side.

"Where?" the girl asked. Sabina turned around and pointed towards the library, when she felt a sharp pain just to the right side of her spine. Sabina gasped in shock. She heard the girl mumble something, before she felt a jerk and slowly fell to the ground. The world grew black as Sabina slowly passed out.

A/N: Okie... info and stuffs... uhhh... The story's set after book... You know, I actually forgot the number? Book four, I believe. Eagle strike. Yeah... that's it! Anyway... This is just a teaser. I'm planning on writing the fic no what people review, but I just want to get an idea of what people think so far, even it's barely (if at all) six pages long. I'll have chapter two posted soon. I was reading all the other Alex Rider fanfics and when I went to to get some new images, I thought "hey, what if..." anyway... I shall be quiet now! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	2. Your Life and Hers

Disclaimer: I do not own, and did not create the Alex Rider series. It all legaly belongs to Anthony Horowitz. I do wish I owned Alex Rider however. He kicks major ass. 

"Nothing personal." the girl mumbled. She jerked the knife out of Sabina, letting the girl fall to the ground. She didn't particularly enjoy murder, although you might not believe it, seeing as she was an assassin. No, the importence of all this was, the message had been sent. Alex would have no choice now.

She turned coldly and walked away, leaving Sabina on the ground to bleed. She could hear Sabina trying to control her breathing. It wouldn't be long. Someone would find her. It wouldn't be long. It was all simply a question of whether they got there in time to stop her from bleeding to death.

"Nice and clean." she said to herself. "The way it always is."

Carnelian Rhapsody  
by  
Frazee  
Chapter 2  
Her Life and Yours

Alex rushed to the hospital when he heard the news. Sabina had been attacked. She'd been hurt. His heart ached. It seemed he never had a moment's piece. First himself, now Sabina was in trouble. Fear was emotion Alex Rider had come to know well, he had felt it so often in the past year. Right now, it threatened to engulf his entire existence. Alex Rider had never been so scared in his life.

The only thing that mattered now was reaching Sabina. He ran through the doors in the emergency and asked for her.

"I'm looking for Sabina Pleasure." he said, trying to catch his breath. The nurse looked bored.

"Are you family?" she asked. Alex thought it through. If he said no, he wouldn't be able to see her. The answer to that question was fairly obvious.

"Yes." he replied. The nurse stared at him, watching him carefully for a sign that he was lying.

"Well, in any case, you can't see her." the nurse said, dismissing him.

"Why not?" Alex asked. Before the nurse could answer, he ran past her and through the doors to the many rooms, looking in as he ran past for a sign of Sabina. There wasn't any. He continued to look, through every room in the ER. He finally found her, in the last place he had ever wanted to see Sabina Pleasure. In the middle of a room, lying on a bed, surrounded by doctors with looks of disappointment and defeat on their faces, was Sabina Pleasure. "SABINA!" Alex shouted. He ran into the room.

"Hey kid!" one of the doctors said, making a grab for him. Alex pushed the doctor off, running to Sabina's side. He stared down, tears stinging his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed. "HELP HER!" None of the doctors moved. They watched him with sadness as he began to cry over the girl. "Help her." he sobbed. One of the doctors came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone." he said softly. Alex shook his head.

"I don't believe you. You have to help her. Please, help her..." he sobbed. The doctor wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder and Alex let the doctor lead him away. Sabina was gone. She was actually gone.

Jack found him sitting in the waiting room in ER, staring down in a cup of something evidently very hot, judging by the steam rising from it. He didn't move, didn't glance up at her, he barely even breathed. When Jack came and sat beside him, all he did was stare into that cup.

"A woman named Mrs. Jones called for you." Jack said silently. Alex didn't move. "She said- she said, she was sorry for your loss." Jack watched him for signs he was even still alive. There were few. "Alex, I know everything. About MI6. Your uncle Ian. Where you've been." she said. She waited for Alex to acknowledge her existence. "Alex?"

"How long have you known?" he asked, making his voice impassive.

"Since you came back." Jack told him. Alex still didn't move.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. Jack sighed and stared down at the floor

"They told me not to." she answered. Alex took a sip of the drink, what Jack could only guess to be coffee.

"Are you here to recruit me too?" he asked. Jack looked over at the teenage boy. Back before his uncle had died, he had seemed so much like a kid. The boy she was staring at now was not that same boy. He was some one else. Someone mature, aging, this boy was someone tired.

"I'm not going to try to make you do anything you don't want to." Jack whispered. He swallowed, trying to choke back tears.

"But they sent you, didn't they?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Jack nodded.

"They said I should go to you. They gave me a message. They said you'd understand what it meant." Jack told him.

"What's the message?" he asked. Jack hesitated. That was Alex finally looked at her. His eyes were worn and bloodshot from crying so tears, that they would no come to his tired eyes.

"You know who's responsible. You know what to do." Jack told him.

"Is that all?" he asked. Jack opened her mouth to speak. Alex stared at her, waiting. Jack sighed, tears coming to her eyes.

"They said, her blood's on your hands."

The message was clear. Sabina had killed because he refused to accept the mission. Whoever was leaking information from MI6 knew who was, and these people wanted him on the case and undercover. Sabina's blood is on his hands.

Alex stood and set the cup of coffee down on the table to the other side of him. He walked towards the doors.

"Alex?" Jack asked. "Where are you going?" Alex didn't even turn around. He didn't even answer her question. He simply walked out the doors of the ER.

The service was held a week later. Alex didn't attend. Jack was worried about him. He hadn't come home since the night at the ER. Alex didn't care. He had left. He also figured that he was probably not coming back. The thing was, none of it seemed to matter anymore. The school. The friends. It was all for nothing. In the end, they would end up dead. Or he would.

He lay on a bed in a cheap hotel room, papers and files scattered beside. He had been staring at the cieling in thought for the past three hours. He had read the files five times. He had commited everything he could to memory. He was tired, and he was hungry. But most of all, he was completely and utterly alone. Alone and Hurt. Alex didn't like feeling alone and hurt. He didn't like feeling that his world was falling apart. He definately didn't like the feeling that Sabina's blood was on his hands. Hell, he didn't even like the feeling that she was gone. There was no one to understand. No one to help him through. For the first time in Alex Rider's life, he felt as if nothing matter and that he would be better off dead.

A kind of sadness Alex had never before known ripped at him. Pain he couldn't describe. A new kind of hurt that was so horrible, Alex was sure he would never fully feel the effects. He would too numb to notice. He would be too gone to care.

Sabina was gone. She was gone, and she was never coming back. She was gone, and it was his fault. The need, the feeling, the want of revenge after his uncle's death... that still weighed on his shoulders. This didn't only add fuel to the fire, however, this was the turning point. There would be no missions. There would be no more saving the world. After this, he was done - and this time, he wasn't planning on playing MI6's bloody game. It would be on his own terms. His own rules. He would get revenge for Sabina's death, and his uncle's.

He would bring down whoever was behind this operation. And he would take everyone else with him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"He's accepted the mission."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Gomen nasai! I got caught up in massive biology homework, then when I tried to write, I got writer's block. When I finally got off my butt and started up on another fanfic, I forgot I had this chapter on my computer entirely. It's kinda short, but I'll have chapter 3 soon! GOMEN NASAI!


	3. Partner or Sidekick?

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create the Alex Rider series. Legally, it all belongs to a certain English writer named Anthony Horowitz, without whom there would be no Alex Rider books. And the world would plunge into darkness. And there would be all kinds of things, like no Alex Rider series. And so, having said as much, I didn't (and still don't) own and create Alex Rider. The only things I own are the OCs used in this fic.  
Oh yes, and to finally answer the question of Ignotus-Veritas, which was this: "One question, if Sabina moved to America and found out he was a spy at the end of Eagle Strike, then how did . . . .?" ...it's been a couple months since I read the book... heheh... plot bunnies anyone? Well, in any case (because altering it would drastically destroy the story), it's a fanfic... Sabina stays dead...

Alex was awakened by sounds of things he had not yet expected coming from the hotel room next to him. He glared at the wall, not sure exactly what to think, as he rolled over in bed and sat with his head in his hands, contemplating the events of the past few days and exactly what would be happening that day.

Ever since he was young, being awakened this early in the morning was not one of his favorite things. Alex Rider was very far from being a morning, so it took his brain a few moments to engage. Quite a few moments. He later supposed that would explain his delayed reaction at the knock at the door, and the crazy guy with the Irish accent screaming through it about how he was the partner MI6 had sent for him.

Woah. Warning bells. Going off in Alex Rider's head. Partner? MI6 had mentioned nothing about a partner. Needless to say, though Alex Rider's brain had not yet quite engaged, his spider sense had begun to tingle - and he wasn't sure he liked the sensation.

First thing was first, however. Stop the crazy Irishmen banging on his door from telling the world he was with MI6. Though, most people probably wouldn't believe that Alex Rider, being a teenage boy, was with MI6, it was perhaps not the best idea to proclaim it to the world.

He stood up and walked over to the door, wearily, and opened the door a small amount so that he didn't have to undo the chain. Peering out, he found himself staring at another teenage boy. One who almost looked like him? He had the same kind of hair, only lighter (A/N: seeing as it's only really been stated that his hair is "fair", which can mean either blond or brown... to me anyway... I'm leaving it an enigma and I'm not even gonna try), and perhaps a small bit longer. He had the same shape to his face. He was just as muscular as Alex. But what stood out most to Alex, mainly because he found himself looking up to see the boy's face, was that he a little bit taller than Alex, standing in front of him at six full feet.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?" Alex asked, yawning.

"Name's Eoin." the boy greeted, grinning. Maybe it was that he had just released top secret MI6 information to the world, by screaming as loud as possible, or the fact it was early and Alex wasn't, and hadn't, been feeling like the happiest or most social person in the world... but his grin looked slightly demonic. Alex stared down at the boy's hand, which was held in greeting and hopes that Alex might shake it. "I'm your partner."

"What partner?" Alex asked. "Nobody said anything about a partner."

"Yeah, well, late news. Crawley thought you might need me." Eoin answered. Alex stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Crawley is dead." Alex stated.

"Dead?" the boy laughed. For some reason, when he laughed, Alex realized that he had never actually been told Crawley was dead. He had assumed it. It was a fairly decent assumption, considering that almost every time someone was unavailable (within a spy agency at least), it meant that they were dead. He had also taken into account Smithers' attitude. Could he have been wrong?

"Are you saying he's not?" Alex asked. The boy stopped laughing and stared over at him solemnly.

"I'm not saying anything of the sort." the boy answered. He leaned in. "Look, can I just come inside for a moment?"

Alex sighed and looked around at his room. He nodded to Eoin, closed the door, went to clean up the papers and files so that Eoin could not see them, went back over, and opened the door so that Eoin could step inside.

Eoin walked in and closed it. Alex wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he saw the faint outline of what could have been a gun in the leather jacket Eoin was wearing. The jacket was so loose, however, that each time he moved it was readjusted and the outline left.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I told you." the boy replied. He looked around the room. "Nice flat."

"So then, where is Crawley?" Alex asked. Eoin sighed and looked over at him.

"Suffice it to say..." Eoin began, but stopped and trailed off when he saw Alex glare at him ruthless. It was one of those 'tell me the truth, or I will cut off your testicles and feed them to you' glares. They were mostly used by girls to get answers from their boyfriends, but it a lot more effective when Alex used it, and for a moment, Eoin feared for the children he had yet to have... and then it passed. "I take it, you've heard that speech?"

Alex answered him by nodding, and keeping up the glare. In fact, he made it slightly more intense.

"Where's Crawley?" Alex asked again.

"He's in hiding." Eoin replied, grinning that demonic smile of his. Alex frowned.

"Why is he in hiding?" Alex asked. Eoin shrugged.

"Something about a crazy lad, assassins, and drugs." he answered. There they go again. Those damn warning bells. They were so annoying.

Assassins? Drugs? CRAZY LAD? THIS guy was talking about CRAZY LADS? What was he, sane?

"So, what are you doing here?" Alex asked. Eoin's grin grew.

"Met 'em at Interpol. He thought I might be useful."

"I don't need a partner." Alex said. He walked over to the door, opened it, and waited for Eoin to leave. Eoin took the hint and walked over. He was two steps out of the door when he called back to Alex.

"Okay, but don't bitch at me when you lose the mission."

Alex glared at Eoin.

"Stop..." Alex sighed. Eoin turned around to face Alex. "How do I know Crawley sent you?"

Eoin looked left and right, making sure no one was watching. Alex's opinion of him changed slightly. This mission seemed to be important to him. Leaning over close to Alex's ear, he spoke to him in a whisper.

"The cow can't find his car."

...Alex's opinion of him changed. Again. For the worse.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" he screamed. Eoin burst out into laughter.

"Well, look at it this way: If I wasn't your partner, how would I have known you were with MI6, and on an important mission?" Eoin asked. Alex sighed. It was a fair question.

"Alex Rider." Alex told him, holding out his hand.

"Eoin Murphy." the boy replied, shaking Alex's hand. "I like your room."

And for a long moment, the only sounds that were heard was a bang, bang, bang, and a lot of screaming.

That was the beginning of what Alex was sure would be the most screwed up partnership in the history of mankind. And Ireland and England, as well.

Carnelian Rhapsody by Riley

Chapter 3 Partner or Sidekick?

"You're doing it all wrong." Eoin muttered to Alex. Alex's eye began to twitch. He was NOT doing it wrong.

"I am not." Alex replied, glaring.

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Alex asked, glaring at the boy who had shown up at his hotel room earlier, claiming to be his partner in crime. Well... in getting rid of the crime. Well... Alex decided to drop the analogy altogether.

"Do you want me to shut up?" Eoin asked. Alex felt relief.

"God, yes."

"Then you're doing it wrong." Eoin said. "Do you want me to do it?"

Alex felt anger. Red, hot, blazing... anger.

"Fine, you're so bloody smart. You do it." Alex said.

"Fine." Eoin said, imitating Alex's tone of voice.

He picked up the cards and shuffled, preparing himself for a game of poker.

Five hours and a thousand games later, Alex had begun to see a pattern in Eoin's winning streak.

"You're cheating." Alex declared.

"I'm not cheating." Eoin scoffed, using that laugh that made Alex feel like an idiot for even thinking of the possibility.

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are, dammit!" Alex shouted. He supposed, with how thin the walls of the hotel room were, the people in the room next door were hearing it and wondering exactly what had been going on. Oh well, let them wonder.

He looked back over at Eoin. Alex knew wasn't the best at poker, but he was as hell wasn't THAT bad. He stored this information away in his head. If this boy was to be his partner, he better be able to anticipate what he would do.

Note: Don't play poker with him and bet all your money.

The phone rang. Alex leaned over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Winters?" the person on the other line asked. Alex scowled at the name. How... boring.

"Yes?"

"You have a message."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When they arrived at the large estate of an American druglord who had more money than anyone should, Alex was weary. Or maybe he was playing the part of a delinquent looking to join a gang... Alex wasn't entirely sure. It was probably both.

"And you're looking for a job, I suppose?" a man, who went by the name of Juggernaut alone, asked. He was tall. Taller than Eoin. He was very muscular and looked like he could kill someone by pinching them, because his hands were so big. Alex got the impression that he could also kill someone by simply looking at them. Or maybe he wasn't feeling well?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

end chapter 3

A/N: Short... because... I just got the other chapter up this week... LOL I know, it's not an excuse. Well, I promised it'd be here this week. It's here. It's longer than the last one. I know that a lot doesn't happen in this fic, it's more... fun... ish... but consider this the beginning of the action. Consider this, the true beginning of the fic. Mission begins... in the next chapter! (Coming up Monday, April 10th, 2005) 


	4. We're Spies, Yup, UhHuh

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Alex Rider. I do not own and did not create any of the characters from the Alex Rider series. Legally, it all belongs to Anthony Horowitz. I only own Eoin (this guy's based on my brother, btw LOL) and all the bad guys... well... maybe a couple more characters than that... but you get the main idea!  
To MzHissyFits: I do the same thing... Wait, is the book out in the U.S. now? I haven't looked... I should do that next time we go to the store! AHHH! (rips own hair out)... Oh, and they are still in England. And to that question about trusting Eoin... I'm not going to tell you! 

When they arrived at the large estate of an American drug lord who had more money than anyone should, Alex was weary. Or maybe he was playing the part of a delinquent looking to join a gang... Alex wasn't entirely sure. It was probably both.

"And you're looking for a job, I suppose?" a man, who went by the name of Juggernaut alone, asked. He was tall. Taller than Eoin. He was very muscular and looked like he could kill someone by pinching them, because his hands were so big. Alex got the impression that he could also kill someone by simply looking at them. Or maybe he wasn't feeling well?

"We're supposed to talk to someone named Taylor." Eoin said. Alex stared at him. His accent had changed drastically, from an Irish accent to one a person might hear on the streets of New York City in America. Who was this guy? Could Alex really trust him?

"Taylor... that little skunk." the man, more like monstrosity, grunted. "What business you got with her?"

"The kind of business that doesn't concern you." Eoin sneered. The man, Juggernaut, growled.

"You can't talk to me like that you little punk." he said as he leaned in and grabbed Eoin's shirt collar.

"Hey Jug." came a girl's voice. Everyone looked over. She was a girl, barely five feet tall, with raven black hair and blue streaks. Alex couldn't determine her exact age. She looked like she might've been around his age, but then... she had a way about her which made her seem older. Nineteen, perhaps?

"What do you want?" the man growled.

"Ya gonna kill 'em or merely pummel 'em?" the girl asked. Juggernaut grinned mercilessly.

"Maybe both. Why the hell do you care?" he asked.

"Cuz the boss wants 'em for a job." the girl snapped. "And I don't want him angry... do you?"

The man continued to glare, but he let Eoin fall to the ground, unharmed.

"Bitch." the man muttered as he walked away. The girl grinned.

"Thank you." she replied. Eoin stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans.

"Asshole." he muttered.

"Did someone say you could speak?" she asked him. Eoin glared at her.

"I don't need anyone to tell me to speak or not." he snapped.

"In this house, you do." she replied, glaring in return.

"And who exactly are you?" Eoin growled.

"Name's Taylor." she said. "I'm who you're here to see."

"You?" Eoin laughed.

"Yes."

"You barely look old enough drive." Eoin scoffed. "You sure as hell look short enough..."

Taylor's eye began to twitch.

"State your names." she growled, glaring at Eoin and Alex.

"Trent." Alex told her. He didn't change accents, or try not to use his. That was his role in this game, English.

"I'm Br-"

"Don't bother, already got a name for you. Brat. Suits you nicely." Taylor replied.

"HEY!" Eoin screamed.

"Shut up. Now, come with me." she told them.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"You're gonna meet the boss." Taylor told him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The boss was a slight man. He was small in stature, American, and had a balding head which shone in the bright sun. In fact, Alex was caught in the glare, and it kept him from taking in much of his surroundings.

The best he could tell, it was an old, Victorian-style house. The back had a large porch, where he was taking a seat with the boss. It was open, looking out on a large field of grass.

"So... these are the boys Gus sends me?" the boss said. He remained sitting in the expensive white chair as he looked up and studied Eoin and Alex. "What are their names?"

"I'm-"

"That guy's Trent." she said, pointing to Alex. "This guy who can't shut up goes by the name of Brat."

"HEY!"

"Brat?" the man asked. He grinned. "I like it. It has a kind of honesty." he laughed. Eoin scowled.

"And who are you exactly?" Eoin asked. The man stopped laughing and glared.

"My name is not important." he snapped. "From now on, you can just call me God."

"God?" Alex asked. The man glared at him. He sighed and grinned.

"All right, the name's Gray." he said. "Take a seat." he told them. Eoin and Alex looked between each other. After this moment, there would be no going back. It was that moment in every spy's life when realize that here on in, if they make a single mistake, they're screwed. And so is their partner. They each made a note: NO MISTAKES. "Now, I hear you two are the best at what you do. Which is really quite interesting, for such a young age."

When Eoin didn't have an instant answer, Alex looked toward him. He looked stumped. He mentally kicked Eoin. So much for that.

"We get good practice." Alex said. Gray laughed and nodded.

"Tell me, do you two think you can do this job?" he asked. Still no answer from Eoin.

"Would Gus have sent us if we couldn't?"

"Gus has been known... for making mistakes lately. There are those who believe he needs to retire." Gray replied, his face serious.

"What's the job?" Alex asked. Gray nodded to Taylor.

"MI6 has been butting in on our business. We need someone to go and take care of it."

Hired assassins?

"Who?"

"The very top. A man named Alan Blunt."

Warning bells. Hired assassins? Alan Blunt? They were being hired to kill Alan Blunt? As much as the mere possibility of Alan Blunt's death was just, in the slightest bit... justified? Alex was sure it would cause it a few... problems.

"Unless of course, you're not up for that?" Gray asked. It took a moment for Alex to react, but he nodded in reply.

Carnelian Rhapsody  
by Riley  
(a.k.a. keywi kitty)

Chapter 4  
We're Spies, Yup, Uh-huh

"What happened to no mistakes?" Alex asked Eoin.

"I know, I know. I just... froze." Eoin answered. Alex stared at him.

"Froze?" he asked in disbelief. "You've been acting over-excited about a mission and you've just barely been able to contain yourself, and then when it starts you FREEZE?" Alex asked.

"Yeah... that's about it." Eoin grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Alex observed his partner. Yep, he was screwed.

"No more freezing, understand?" Alex asked. Eoin nodded. There came a knock at the door. Alex went over and opened it.

"Gray is impressed." Taylor stood there, smiling. "Nice job. And I was sure you two would be caught."

"No such luck." Eoin said. He leaned over and kissed the girl on her cheek.

"What the hell...?" Alex asked. Eoin turned around and faced Alex.

"I'd like you to meet Chloe, my sister."

"SISTER?"

Alex nearly had a heart attack. He felt his left arm going numb. This was growing increasingly more complicated.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe said. "I take it nobody told you about us?"

"No kidding." Alex muttered to himself. He felt very, very confused.

"We're spies." Chloe said, nodding.

"Couldn't be anything else." Eoin agreed, nodding.

"We've got that natural spy-like nature." Chloe said, nodding.

"What's it called?" Eoin asked.

"Creepiness?" Chloe suggested.

"No, no, that wasn't it."

"Stupidity?" Chloe said. Eoin looked annoyed for a moment and then cheered up.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Eoin proclaimed. Alex stared in horror.

"Well?" Chloe asked.

"Stupidity." Eoin said, nodding. Chloe looked shocked.

"My God, that boy's a genius."

Alex wasn't sure what exactly was going on... All he knew, was that he was afraid... Very, very afraid. For his life.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Alex wasn't sure about his new partner. He wasn't sure at all. He cheated at poker. He could switch identities at the drop of a hat, which he supposed all good spies should be able to do. What worried Alex most was that things were just too... comedic. Or was it convenient? He wasn't sure which, but both greatly disturbed him.

Now, they were being hired as assassins to kill Alan Blunt. It wasn't that Alex didn't like Ala... It wasn't that Alex wanted Alan Blunt dead, more like just suffer... a lot. After everything he had put Alex through, he deserved at least a little pain.

He had to get in contact with MI6. Much to his chagrin, he was sure the only one who had the faintest possibility of an idea as to how to get in touch with MI6 might be... Eoin.

"We have to call for backup." Alex told his partner. His sister, Chloe, had left already.

"Backup? Woah, woah, woah. What's got into your head, Rider?" Eoin asked, chewing on a pack of gum and throwing a ball at the ceiling casually, catching it as it fell back down.

"They're planning to kill Alan Blunt." Alex said. This should have told him everything. Why was Eoin just sitting around?

"We can't just up and call home." Eoin said, tossing the ball in the air.

"Why the hell not?" Alex asked. None of this made any sense.

"We're hot at the moment." Eoin caught the ball. He sat up on his bed. "Listen, we just entered into the service of one of the most powerful men in the world. Our every move is going to scrutinized."

"We were hired as assassins." Alex shouted.

"Your point being?" Eoin asked.

"For one thing, we don't know anything about being assassins. For another, we have to kill Alan Blunt!" Alex shouted. Eoin sighed.

"No offense, but how long have you been a spy?" Eoin asked. Alex glared. "Look, maybe it's not so bad!"

"Letting Alan Blunt get killed is 'not so bad'?" Alex asked. Eoin shrugged.

"I heard he's a bit of a jerk."

"WHAT!"

There it was, that annoying laugh. The one that made Alex feel like an idiot for even speaking. For even doubting.

"I'm kidding." Eoin said. Alex wasn't sure though. There was something in the boy's eyes. Either mischievous, or slightly... evil. It was that demonic smile of his. That glint in his eyes. And that edge to tone that turned everything into a joke.

Alex wasn't sure if he could trust this guy, but all his instincts told him to be on the safe side, and be careful. Just in case.

"So, what are we going to do?" Alex asked. Eoin walked over to the table and pulled out a cell phone. He handed it to Alex.

"In the phonebook, there's a number. The name's Malfoy, Lucious." Eoin said. Alex stared in curiosity.

"The character from Harry Potter?" he asked. Eoin glared.

(I've been reading Draco/Ginny fics again... and to think, I'd thought I'd gotten over that addiction!)

"No, from the Wizard of Oz." Eoin replied. "Go to a payphone, somewhere at least five miles out." he instructed. "Call that number, they'll patch you through."

"Five miles out?" Alex asked. Eoin nodded.

"To be safe."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A more than slightly confused Alex left the hotel, finding his way to a payphone. He turned on the phone and looked through the phonebook, trying to find 'Lucious Malfoy'... but there wasn't a listing.

"He said the name would be here..." Alex muttered to himself.

That didn't make any sense. Was Eoin lying? Was Eoin purposely purposely sabotaging their mission? Why would Eoin purposely set them up? Could Alex really trust him?

He continued to scroll down the list, looking for any possible sign of the name Malfoy... but it didn't come. Alex was stumped. It made no sense. Nothing seemed to make sense. Sabina's death. This new mission. The partner that pops out of nowhere. Just what the hell was going on...?

He stared at the payphone before punching it in frustration. DAMMIT! He looked down at the cell phone again. He clicked around on the menu and found his way into the 'Previous Calls' list.

They were mostly long distance calls. Some led to Ireland, a few led to America. Most were girls' numbers. Eoin had quite the harem. There was a number that caught his eye, however. It was a number that he had dialed often enough, before... the accident. It was a number that he knew well, as well as the person whom the number belonged to. It was the number of Sabina Pleasure.

end chapter 4

A/N: Alive and well, I have brought you the fourth chapter in time for the Monday update! SQUEEE! My Jesse McCartney fic (which is dying/dead) is suffering horribly, but I have good feelings. This fic is so much fun to write! I LOVE WRITING MY BROTHER INTO STORIES! Ah, yes. Review! Please?


	5. Treacherous

Disclaimer: I do not own and did not create Alex Rider, or any of the characters from the books. Legally, it belongs to Anthony Horowitz, and even though I love the books endlessly (and have yet to read book 5... GRRNESS!), I doubt I could ever lay claim that I had anything to do with them, because they're so great! (although, if you feel like giving me credit, and making a small donation, I accept hundred dollar bills! MWAHAHAHAHA)  
YAHOOO! CHAPTER 5! I'M SO UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY! ESPECIALLY BECAUSE (with the help of everyone who reviews and all your wonderful feedback and comments) I HAVE MADE A FAN OF ALEX RIDER OUT OF MY OLDER BROTHER WHOM EOIN IS BASED ON! YESSSS! HORRAY! WHOO! hehe... I'm happy... 

Recap:

He stared at the payphone before punching it in frustration. DAMMIT! He looked down at the cell phone again. He clicked around on the menu and found his way into the 'Previous Calls' list.

They were mostly long distance calls. Some led to Ireland, a few led to America. Most were girls' numbers. Eoin had quite the harem. There was a number that caught his eye, however. It was a number that he had dialed often enough, before... the accident. It was a number that he knew well, as well as the person whom the number belonged to. It was the number of Sabina Pleasure.

...begin

Alex's mind reeled and his thoughts were scattered. Very scattered. Sabina's phone number? Why would Eoin have Sabina's phone number? Granted, Eoin was from Interpol, and had probably been briefed as to Alex's predicament... but, Sabina's phone number?

He punched the buttons, looking for an exact date as to when he had called Sabina. He could literally feel pulse quicken. The number was called... the day Sabina died. Alex felt strangely numb. Eoin... Eoin was supposed to be his friend. Was he... a double cross? Or another spy? Exactly who was Eoin Murphy?

...and what did he have to do with Sabina?

Carnelian Rhapsody  
by Riley  
(A.K.A. keywi kitty)

Chapter 5  
Treacherous

"What's the job?" Alex asked. Gray nodded to Taylor.

"MI6 has been butting in on our business. We need someone to go and take care of it."

Hired assassins?

"Who?"

"The very top. A man named Alan Blunt."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was like a slap in the face, and Alex felt his stomach turn. Those words... Eoin's attitude... Two partners? And then... Assassins? Sabina and assassins? He felt sick. He stumbled away from the phone for a moment, making it to the edge of the road, just by the grass, before he fell forward onto his knees and released whatever had been in his stomach for the past few days. It was mostly bile, as Alex hadn't been eating much. His throat burned, his mind swam, and he was beginning to get paranoid.

Perhaps he couldn't trust anybody. That was probably true, sadly. Alex swallowed back a sob, ignoring the painful sensation in his throat. His body ached, but it was possible his mind ached more. He sat down beside the payphone, a little away from his own vomit, and closed his eyes.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Very funny." he told her. "You realize I'm going to have to get you back that, don't you?"

"Ooooh. What are you gonna do?" she asked, pretending to be afraid. Alex grinned. He swam over and dunked her head under the water for a second. Sabina came back up and gasped, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She reached over to dunk Alex's head, only to have him swim out of reach.

"Alex! Stop!" she laughed, trying to get a hold on him.

"What?" he replied, continually moving before she could get a firm on him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Just a week ago, they had been friends. They were practically dating, even. Now... she was rotting in a wooden box in the ground. He couldn't trust anybody, Alex knew that now. But he also knew that he couldn't leave. He would have to stay as Eoin's partner, and be so very careful that he didn't even sneeze without first making sure it was safe. He would have to find out exactly what Eoin knew, and he planned to bring Sabina's assassin to justice - alive or dead.

"Pleasant walk?" Eoin asked, grinning his demonic grin. He was curled back on his bed, watching some stupid cartoon from America. Alex chuckled nervously and walked over to his bed, trying to be as... something... as possible. How was he supposed to act around Eoin now? How was he supposed to be, so that Eoin didn't know Alex knew?

"You seem a little off. Something happen?" Eoin asked, leaning forward and looking at Alex. Alex shrugged.

"Luscious Malfoy wasn't listed." Alex said. Eoin scowled.

"Oh, back at that, eh?" Eoin sighed. "Wait, what do you mean 'he wasn't listed'?" Eoin asked. "He's s'pposed to be listed there!" Eoin said. He got his phone from Alex and punched through the numbers. "DAMMIT!" he yelled. He sighed. "Chloe's been messing with the numbers again."

...what?

"Chloe's been messing with the numbers again. Ya know, I let her borrow my phone." Eoin answered. Alex nodded. Chloe?

"When did she have it last?" Alex asked. Eoin glared down at the piece of equipment in his hands.

"She gave it back to me yesterday, before I came bangin' at your door." Eoin said.

Alex couldn't help it. Without thinking, he blurted out exactly the thing he'd meant to ask in a not-so-upfront way.

"Have you ever phoned a girl named Sabina Pleasure?" Alex asked. Eoin thought about it for a moment.

"Naw, never heard of her." Eoin grinned. "She one of those girls from those escort companies?"

Alex glared.

"What? Sabina Pleasure! I'm telling you man, that's almost as bad as Pussy Galore. Porno star if I ever heard o' one."

"Shut up." Alex grunted as he stole the phone away from Eoin and curled up on his bed, shoving his head under the pillow.

"Dude, my phone!" Eoin growled. Alex had had quite enough. He reached over gave Eoin a rude gesture most commonly used in traffic. Eoin simply grinned, looking even more demonic than usual. Not that Alex could tell.

Sabina, Alan Blunt, Eoin, Chloe, this whole damn spy business. Somehow it was both complex and... okay, not quite so simple as one might expect. There were problems, abnormally large problems, hanging over his head - and he had to figure out solutions fast. The problem was, Alex wasn't sure fast was fast enough, and he doubted he could really be all that fast anymore. His world had fallen apart at the seams, and though he doubted that he would have much success at putting it back together, he wanted to live to have that chance.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What do we know?"

"He and his partner have been hired as assassins."

"The partner?"

"Interpol, specializes in computer technology. And a sniper."

"Excellent. And the girl?"

"She's... in development."

"Things are going according to plan?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dark. It was dark, and cold. Alex felt the chill of the crisp night air seep through his wind breaker and cause goosebumps to appear along his arms. Hair stood on end. Nerves crackled with electricity, and his stomach twisted in a thousand different angles.

The clouds that meant a rain storm would soon start began to light in different patches, boughts of thunder booming.

Alex and Eoin stood outside the apartment of a man whom Alex was well aquinted with. He was the man in charge of MI6, and had sent Alex on missions time after time, endangering his life.

It felt odd. Alex had been hired to kill exactly the person he would have gladly killed only a few days ago. A few days ago... after Sabina's death. After they had sent Jack to him at the hospital, with that damned message. Sabina's blood was on his hands, and he was already in deeper shit than he had ever bargained for. But then, Sabina had never been bargained to be stabbed and bleed to death.

The wind picked up, ruffling Alex's hair. Eion stood beside him, face impassive and eyes colder than ice. The earring in his ear waved back and forth in the air, shining every time there was lightning.

They were dressed simply. They were not in black, as that would have been horribly cliche'. Instead, they were in jeans and t-shirts, fitting the part of annoying teenagers who think they know everything. In short, Eoin didn't have to change much.

They shared a look, Alex's mind racing to figure out exactly how in the hell he was going to get out of this, and Eoin's eyes revealing nothing of the motions of the gears turning in his head. After a moment, the two headed to opposite sides of the large house, looking for a way to get in.

It was futile really. Alan Blunt was the head of MI6, so what were the odds he would leave a window open, or leave a spot where an intruder could easily break into his house? It was unlikely. So the question became, how were they going to pull this off without killing Alan Blunt, setting off an alarm, getting caught, or worse. Since he was the head of MI6, Alex had no doubt that he would have a gun in his home, and probably someone who knew how to use it very well, if he, himself, didn't.

As Alex stared up the wall that was dark in the moonlight, his mind wandered to Eoin. Eoin, the boy who claimed to be sent by Crawley, and the boy who always seemed to carry a weapon. Eoin Murphy was an enigma, along with his sister, Chloe. He always carried something sharp, particularly the dirk hidden beneath his shirt. Along with that, Alex had been told, he carried back up weapons while on missions such as this. He had three pockets knives hidden in various places, a lock pick set disguised as a pen, which he assured Alex could get them out of any situation, and a desert eagle.

The desert eagle, Alex had been told, was the one gun Eoin had been issued, and he had been issued it while on a mission in the middle east gathering intellegence on a missle base. He had never used it, and hoped he never had to. Never the less, he always had it with him when doing official business for any government.

He soon found himself circled around the house again, meeting up with Eoin at the back door.

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked. Eoin shook his head, a serious look on his face.

"He leaves no openings." Eoin replied. Eoin's voice, usually cheerful and full of an irish accent which sometimes became hard to understand, was dark. His accent had been toned down, but was still present.

"We could go in the back door." Alex suggested.

"He's the head of MI6." Eoin replied. Alex glared. "He's probably got a hundred Dobermans in there waiting for the chance to chew off our testicles, and I want children."

Alex raised an eyebrow. Little Eoins running around. Ooooh, now that was a scary thought. Alex would rather be eaten alive by a snake than be faced with that reality.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Alex snapped. Eoin faked looking hurt for a moment.

"Testy, aren't we?"

"Shut up." Alex shouted in as loud a whisper as he could manage.

"WHO'S THERE?"

Alex stared towards the house as lights were turned on at random. Oh. Shit.

"Good going." Eoin commented.

"Oh fuck yo-"

Alex didn't get the chance finish when he suddenly heard the loud BANG of a gun going off. Lights were switched on in houses all down the street, and screams could be heard. The once dark night was becoming bright again as rain began to fall, beating madly down upon the house of Alan Blunt. Alex's stomach took a turn for worse, clenching angrily.

"I'd say it's time to go." Eoin told him, snapping him out of a daze.

Sirens of police cars came loud from the direction behind him as Alex ran, keeping speed with Eoin, through the woods. The rain was pouring now, thunder and lightning making themselves known every few moments, and quiet had turned to catastrophic chaos. Something had happened at the home of Alan Blunt, and Alex needed to know what.

The problem was, he couldn't go back now and find out exactly what was happening. If he turned around and headed back, he would be caught by the police. Obviously, that wouldn't help him much.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They ducked out of sight into an area they legally couldn't be in, seeing as it was a strip club. Half naked dancers strolled around on stage, and Alex got the impression that Eoin did not have control over where his body was going to take him in a place like this. Unfortunately for Alex, he didn't have much control either.

Alex had never seen a topless woman, and his eyes were bugging out of his head. A grin appeared on Eoin's face as Alex heard him mumble something sounded close to 'jackpot' and 'thank you god' under his breath.

"Is there something I can do for you boys?" a girl asked. Her lond blond hair hung in curls and reached low enough just to cover anything that would've made a picture of her R rated. Her hands were on her hips, and Alex noticed, they were very shapely hips.

DAMMIT! STOP THINKING THAT! Alex mentally kicked himself. His mind was wandering. He really needed to stop it from doing that. Otherwise... well... in that place?

"Name's Eoin." Eoin said, reaching out a hand for her to shake. She didn't reach out and shake it however. Instead she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against his.

"Reena." the girl replied with lilt in her voice. She leaned in and brushed her lips across his. "What can I do for you?"

Eoin managed a look over towards Alex, who was a little less than gawking and a little more than staring. Eoin winked.

"God... the possibilities..." Eoin murmured. He leaned down and kissed her, and might have gone further, had someone Eoin and Alex knew very well not just entered the club.

Chloe.

"Eoin..." Chloe warned. Eoin laughed.

"This just figures. Right when I was getting to the good part." Eoin snapped at his sister. He looked back down at the exotic dancer with almost no clothes on. "I have to go..."

"Aww..." she murmured, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Do you have to?"

"I'll be back." Eoin replied, his grin widening. The girl pulled back, frowning. Her hands moved across his back, tracing down around his butt and down his thighs. He pulled away from her.

Chloe raised her eyebrows for a moment as she stared at the girl walking away, while Eoin and Alex had begun to leave in the opposite direction, and grinned. When Eoin asked her about her reaction later on, she would reply with something witty, along the lines of the fact that she wasn't surprised to find Eoin there, but felt bad for poor Alex who had been dragged along.

She rubbed her sore arm as she recovered from the "brotherly" punch that landed on forearm.

End Trans.

A/N: No reviews for chapter 4... :( Oh well. Chapter five is ready. :) Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's short, but I promise, I will get a longer chapter up later this week. Everything's been scattered since I got back from vacation, so I'm sorry. Anyway, I've gotten my creative juices flowing once more, and am very happy, and have a brand new plot twist just waiting to be read! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
